


How We Were, Day 1 of Reaper76 Week

by DaAwesomeOne



Series: #reaper76week [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: #reaper76week, Day 1: How We Were, M/M, Reminiscing, cursing, i seriously dont know how to tag, r76, very slight feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9346439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaAwesomeOne/pseuds/DaAwesomeOne
Summary: When it all began, when it all fell, when it all built back up. Going back to the past hurts, so why not just stay in the present?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I haven't written in such a long time, I feel like I haven't touched a computer in 1200 years. It's good to be writing again, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to write a fic for all the days of the #reaper76week. Let's just hope I can, and thank you for taking a look at my fic! :)

Jack stood in front of the wreath, seemingly holding in his breath in stark silence. The only sounds that could be heard was the ambience in the atmosphere of Gibraltar. Tactical visor locking onto the large man, Jack had his pulse rifle lowered. He begun to speak.

"Reaper."

"Jack." a deep, raspy voice replied.

It had always been like this, even before the fall. A game of cat and mouse, the other fishing for some kind of finish to their bickering. In the end, it was what led them to their downfall. The reclusiveness of the other becoming the enigma of their troubles. Reaper began to take off his mask, and Jack mimicked his actions, both already revealed to each other from previous encounters.

"Seems like you haven't changed, Jackie."

Jack gave Reaper a stoic look, but slightly grimaced after he saw the other man's face.

"Sorry to say that I can't say the same for you, Gabriel."

Reaper scoffed and looked at the soldier and, in lieu of his comment, had taken a step forward.

"Gabriel is dead. Things aren't like what they used to be, pendéjo, not after the base blew up."

Jack tensed as Reaper took a step towards him, his senses telling him to back away and run or to raise his rifle and shoot.

But something overtook him and he took a step forward too.

Reaper had continued walking, closing the distance between them, beginning to speak once they were just a foot apart.

"It's such a shame that accident blew up our relationship. Or at least, what was left of it."

Jack looked at Reaper's solemn expression. He could tell they both had missed each other, but so many things had come in between them, that it had eventually caught up to them and destroyed their relationship piece by piece.

"I'm so tired of fighting." Barely a whisper that had come out of the soldier's mouth. A tired look now washing over his features. "Why can't time just go back to back then? To when everything was normal, when we were in the SEP, when everything hadn't gone to shit?"

"Because nothing had ever been okay back then, the UN had been keeping watch over everything and had been scheming shit since you became Strike Commander."

Jack had given Reaper a light shove to his shoulder, not hard enough to instigate a fight, but not light enough to brush it off as a simple pat.

"I really miss you." Jack silently confessed. He knew it would never happen, looking at the certain circumstances and situations, but he still held on to a small glimmer of hope, that one day, all this meaningless bullshit would end and everyone would stop killing each other.

Reaper slowly brought up a hand to cup Jack's face, slowly caressing his cheeks and bringing it over his eyes, blocking his vision. Behind his hand, Jack had closed his eyes. After a few seconds, the weight on his face had lifted and he reopened his eyes. Reaper had ghosted off into the distance, but not without whispering off a silent phrase into the wind and into Jack's ear.

"I miss you too."


End file.
